This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital photography. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a technique for stabilizing video frames as they are captured.
A standard rule of thumb for capturing sharp, handheld imagery is that the camera's shutter speed should not be less than its shutter speed equivalent to the focal length of the lens. This rule holds that a 500 millimeter (mm) lens shouldn't be handheld at shutter speeds slower than 1/500-second, a 300 mm lens slower than 1/300-second, a 50 mm lens slower than 1/50-second, and a 20 mm lens slower than 1/20-second.
With the application of software- and/or hardware-based stabilization technology, jitter caused by camera movement may be minimized, making it possible to transform shaky, handheld footage into steady, smooth shots. One way to stabilize a video is to track a salient feature in the image and use this as an anchor point to cancel out all perturbations relative to it. This approach requires a priori knowledge of the image's content to, for example, identify and track a person or other salient object in the scene. Another approach to image stabilization searches for a “background plane” in a video sequence, and uses its observed distortion to correct for camera motion. In yet another approach, gyroscopically controlled electromagnets shift a floating lens element orthogonally to the optical axis along the horizontal and vertical plane of the image in a direction that is opposite that of the camera movement. Doing this can effectively neutralize any sign of camera shake. In a similar type of operation, a camera's imaging sensor is translated in the opposite direction of the camera's movements in order to dampen the effects of camera shake.